


Save Your Tears

by chsug0



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confinement, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsug0/pseuds/chsug0
Summary: Azul only wishes for you to speak to him like you did before.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Save Your Tears

Delusional would be the correct term to describe Azul Ashengrotto. Perhaps one of the most conniving of the Dorm Leaders, Azul always made sure to get what he wants through his own methods. With plans so carefully premeditated and carried out, he was supported by the only two people he could trust. With time and patience, he was able to lock down on the very person he set his eyes on from the start.

At some point it became pointless to struggle against Azul as his grip on you only became tighter almost to the point of suffocation. You’d attempted to escape so many times, only to be forcefully grabbed by your ankles back to Azul by the Leech twins. By the end of that agonizing return, you’d have bruises, scrapes, open wounds from where the twins’s nails cut your skin and Azul would always be there to patch them up. He’d whisper words of reassurance along with quiet threats. Soon enough you were beginning to go insane to the point the thought of death wasn’t so bad.

But even there was a barrier between you and the peaceful hands of death. Azul had never seen so much blood his entire life and had nearly lost you, but never again will he allow it to happen. After that, you and him were practically inseparable and there was no room for you to breathe. It was like drowning, and you were finally aware that you dying.

Azul brushed aside your behavior at first and initially thought that it was about time you were beginning to see his side of things, yet soon enough he’d noticed that you weren’t seeing anything at all. Not even him. He’d tried dipping your face in water, only to come back up blue-faced and close to death again. He’d tried to trick himself into thinking you were talking to him, but the room only felt emptier. No expression, no reaction, no movement, only the sound of your breathing was the only proof you were alive.

Azul sets the tray on the nightstand before sitting at the edge of the bed to poke at your curled up form. “For dinner I made your favorite, so could you sit up for me?”

He chuckles nervously as you continue to lay on your side with your back to him. It’s been like this for a while now, and although you weren’t sick, you were unresponsive to anything. You were fine, he kept telling himself as he lifts you under your arms to prop you against the shell-shaped headboard. His thumb traces the dark circles under your eyes with a look of concern before pulling away and falling back to his fantasies.

Azul gathers a spoonful of what used to be the tastiest food to and with a hand under the other nears the spoon to your mouth. His smile was fragile as he tried to push the metal between your lips only to hit against the wall of your teeth. You couldn’t even bring yourself to open your mouth.

All too quickly his quivering smile falls when the spoon drops onto the sheets, food spilling over the comforter covering your lap. His hands bunches the fabric of your pajamas as he leans against your chest heaving apology after apology. None of the words reached your ears, however.

“I’m sorry,” he kissed your neck, pulling you from the headboard to embrace you. “I’m sorry.”

His hands shakily reach for yours as he guides them to his neck, positioning your thumbs over his Adam’s apple. He knew now that his treatment of you was unforgivable, yet he tried to delude himself that you were perfect. He tried to convince himself that together you were meant to be, _under the sea_ as you should! Of all his plans, he had failed to account for the consequences. But if he allowed you to kill him, would you finally be happy? Would you finally give him a response?

Only the pressure on his neck gave him the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya guessed it! The title's from one of my favorite songs from the Weeknd.


End file.
